The forbidden tales of N Tonks and RJL Mooney
by TonksieFea
Summary: This is the story of a young Nymphadora Tonks and Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She is in her sith year when she meets the handsome new DADA teacher on the trian. They falll in love but will they ever see the feelings in the other?
1. On the Train

A/N: It's not exactly the most original idea but I hope you like it. I originally got the idea from chapter three and the Tonks in my head said to make it a long-ish one….. So I am! Here it is. Oh and I hate disclaimers so you will only get one. I find them pointless because it's a fan site! If you owned it you'd have put your ideas IN it but we don't so we post them here DUH!

Disclaimer: I don't own it! Never have never will, sorry.

Nymphadora Tonks waved her final good bye to her overly loving and much too overly protective parents and put her trunk away as she tripped over the threshold. She blushed catching herself. Her appearance was clearly strange, with long, bubblegum pink hair, ripped jeans, and a band t-shirt.

She walked down the train looking for her friends. She soon found them in a compartment with more then just them in it. She looked at the man who was sitting there talking to her friends. He looked to her to be a handsome seventh year. He had honey-chestnut hair and dark sparkling eyes. He looked the slightest bit old but she didn't mind. _'As long as he isn't a professor right' _Tonks thought as she walked into the compartment. Everyone looked up from their conversation to see the pink haired girl.

"Hey Tonks." Charlie said waving her to sit down next to him and across from the handsome man. She tried to be graceful but managed to trip on a bag that was sticking out from UNDER the bench. Next thing she knew there were two muscular tan hands keeping her from the ground and two deep, handsome hazel eyes looking at her currently blue ones.

"Watch your step." He said helping her back to a stable stance.

"I try to but it doesn't work." Tonks joked trying to laugh at her mistake hoping to see a smile on his face. She got one and absorbed it happily into her memory and sat down across from him. Tonk's friend Shayna looked like she was debating between swooning and gagging.

"Tonks this is _Professor_ Lupin." Charlie introduced as Tonks got a sober look on her face. _'Professor? Shit.'_ She though realizing he had to be like a billion years older then her. She felt her stomach do a summersault thinking _'Why do all the guys I like have to be so unreachable.'_

"Professor makes me sound so old." Remus said smiling at all of them. "But yes I am Professor R.J. Lupin." He said looking at the girl.

"How old are you professor?" Tonks asked confused at why he would not like to hear the prestigious title because of age. Then she realized how rude a thing it was to ask and quickly added "If you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all miss….. Tonks was it? I'm twenty seven." He said proudly looking at her gently.

"Just Tonks if you don't mind. And that's pretty young for a teacher." She said, blushing slightly. She mentally made herself tanner, so no one would see her pinking. Unfortunately, her untrained mind made her hair darker also.

"Don't be rude." Charlie hissed. "He's nice and just look at what you've done to him." This statement made Tonks look up to realize that Remus' handsome hazel eyes were the size of saucers.

"A metamorphagus." Lupin muttered quietly.

"Calm down Charlie She didn't offend him she surprised him." Leo Tonk's friend said for the first time he hadn't been glaring jealously at Lupin For stealing the attention of his attractive best friend in the way he wanted to.

"I've always wanted to meet one." Lupin said coming back to his senses and blushing.

"Yeah our little Nym…." Shayna dais before being cut off by a sharp kick to the shin and a glare.

"You mean TONKS, don't you Shayna?" Tonks said with gritted teeth.

"Sorry Tonks." Shayna said rubbing her shin. "Is pretty unique." She finished to the professor.

"So Tonks isn't your real name then?" Remus asked interested. "What is if you don't mine ME asking?" He took a stab at a charming smile and it managed to look so in Tonk's eyes.

"It's umm weird." Tonks said blushing so that it was even visible with tan skin so she gave up and went back to her normal white color.

"So's Mine. Here I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." By this time the rest of the carriage was amazed at how the conversation had progressed. Shayna wanted to switch places with Tonks. Leo Wanted to Switch places with Lupin and Charlie was just amazed at the irony of a teacher/ student crush.

"All right it's…. Nymphadora." She said rocking back and pulling her knees to her chest covering her face. The three friends in the carriage were amazed and Leo was pissed. It had taken them MONTHS to get Tonks to say her first name and here a professor had gotten it out of her in a matter of seconds.

Tonks braces herself for embarrassment but all that came was a compliment. "Why are you ashamed? It's a beautiful name." Lupin said and she saw a kind and gentle smile fall over his handsome features. She went back to her normal position.

"Really? You think so?" She asked curiously amazed that someone could possibly think that.

"Yeah." Remus said locking eyes with her as a some what electrical shock hit both. Their eye contact was instantly broken and both looked down blushing.

"Hay you owe me your name." Tonks said looking up but never meeting his eyes.

"So I do. Mine is Remus." He said. Tonks Giggled. "Hay." He said a smile still glued to his face.

"I know I'm sorry but I like it." She said. She really did, she thought it was an amazingly handsome name for an amazingly handsome man but it was locked up so tightly inside of her because of the illegality of it all that not even veritus serum could get it out of her.

She looked out the window to see the sun going down. "We should change into out robes." Tonks said pulling out her robe from her bag. She and Shayna got up to go change and she tripped over a bag. Both Lupin and Leo got up instantly to help her but she caught herself and smiled at Remus before they both walked out. When they got back the boys went and soon after the carriage was consumed with meaningless talk until they got to school. It soon slipped out that Remus had been one of the famous marauders to which his response was "I'm glad we're still known for our trickery." Then it got out that he had been in the dark war 7 years ago and that he was going to be her DADA Teacher.

She was now looking forward to DADA more then ever. It had always been one of her favorite classes but now she had a handsome teacher on top of that. Tonks could tell this was going to be a good year.


	2. The First DADA Class

(A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed last chap! It's very nice adn thank you thank you thank you to my ounderful and busy beta Zarrian! 3))

Tonks' first class of DADA was after lunch. That meant she had to wait 5 hours to see him again. Most of the great feast, (and many feasts after wards,) consisted of her staring at Professor Lupin amazed to see him at the staff table even though he looked so young.

Now she was in Herbology, trying to take notes and not look at anxious for lunch to start. The sooner that lunch was over, the sooner she could go to Defense against the Dark Arts. _'No! No, Tonks- concentrate! Burbleroot helps to heal…' _She thought, trying to pay attention. She really had done well, but the end of class was only 10 minutes away and she couldn't help but be excited. The teacher finally finished her lecture on Burbleroot. Tonks wrote down her homework assignment and flew out of class.

She usually liked Herbology well enough. She really didn't see herself taking it after the Owls, which was later that year, but she didn't hate it like she did History of Magic. Of course, she didn't adore it like she always had Transfiguration, Potions, and DADA. Potions had gotten a little harder since another young, yet nameless Professor, had taken over. Before long, she was at the Huffelpuff table taking a sandwich, and looking for Leo, another Huffelpuff. He was a friend for mainly this reason. They had fun together but she found his attraction to her quite disturbing, since she didn't exactly feel the same for him. Still, she let him grab something before they headed off to collect Shayna so they could go sit with Charlie at Gryffindor.

She sat, listening to the conversation yet, slightly out of it. This had not escaped the attention of any of her close friends. "You alive in there?" Charlie said reaching over and knocking on her lightly on the head.

"Huh? Oh yeah, just thinking, sorry. What's going on?" She asked, waking up and looking towards her friends.

"What's up with you and that new professor?" Shayna said shooting her friend an interest. "How much do you fancy him?" She asked, interested. Leo got a disgusted look on his face.

"What are you talking about Shay? She doesn't like the new Professor…. do you?" Charlie said very surely. He was more telling her then asking, but she blushed her hair getting a pink tinge it its canary yellow color.

"Only a little." She replied.

"See nothing to…. WHAT?!" Charlie exclaimed amazed at what had just come out of Tonks' mouth. "You like him?!" Charlie said.

"Let the whole school know, why don't you?" She shot back glaring at him.

"Sorry, but- a professor?" Charlie asked amazed. "I mean really Tonks It's _illegal_." He said, emphasizing the word that had been constantly running through her head since she'd met the handsome professor.

"I know, but can you blame me?! I mean look at him He's got every girl giggling! Well almost." She said waving her hand down the table at all the giggles and the mentions of 'the new Professor.'

"Yeah, but you're hard to please." Leo piped in looking like a bird with its feathers ruffled.

"I… still, I… I don't know…" She said not really having an explanation for it. "I don't know, maybe he's part something else. Something other then wizard that makes even _Slithering_ girls go gaga." She said, still trying to cover her small crush.

Although attractive, most of the talk was not of how handsome the new professor was, but in fact how young he was. No one seemed to see him in the same way as Tonks and most though he was probably just some semi-muscled geek.

"He had a very familiar name, though." Shayna said trying to change the direction of the conversation slightly. "I mean- I think I've heard it before." She said thinking hard.

"Yeah well I'm pretty sure he went to school with my second cousin." Tonks said thinking a bit. "I mean their same age." She admitted to the only people who knew she was related to the Black family.

"You think. I heard he told some 3rd years he was in Gryffindor. Recon he was in that old group with your cousin…what was it called-?"

"The Marauders." Tonks said, easily remembering the group Sirius had described in all of his letters to her mom. "With James and Peter." she said sadly thinking of the boys killed in the war. Just then the bell rang and they were off to class.

She was there in a matter of minutes, and she immediately made her way to the first row- as close to the front as possible. She sat down, putting her bag on the floor. She was proud as she realized she hadn't tripped on the way there. She had little time to celebrate this accomplishment, because soon Charlie, Leo, and Shayna were sitting right next to her.

The class talked for a bit, but all quieted when Professor Lupin walked in from his office. "Hello Class!" He said brightly looking around at all the attentive faces. "Today we will be talking about the way this year will commence, and then we will start directly in on Banshees." He said, flipping his wand as a stack of papers flew up and started to disperse themselves amongst the students.

There was a small amount of murmuring as each student got their syllabus. Tonks could barely look at it; she was far too busy paying attention to each syllable that rolled off of Lupin's tongue.

"We'll mainly be focusing on different creatures in England as you can see." Remus said pointing to the first thing on the curriculum. He was looking mainly at Tonks and only looked to the other students occasionally. Or at least that's what Tonks though, or more, hoped. What she didn't know was if it was true.

Tonks looked down at her paper and just stared at her paper that, while usually filled to the brim with doodles and some notes mixed in for good show, was full with every word that had been spoken in the lecture with only a few of her normal hearts and band names. She packed up her stuff quickly and told the rest to go on a head. Leo looked almost green with jealousy of a man 11 years older then they, and Shayna looked unsure, but Charlie eventually shoo-ed them all to the library where they would meet to study.

Tonks walked up to Lupin after every student had left. "You did really good, professor." She said, stuttering slightly not all that sure why she had chosen to stay.

"Thanks! I'm glad it kept you interested." Lupin said looking up smiling. "But, how can I help you?" He asked not quite sure what she was doing left behind.

"I- Well, I don't know! Most teachers are really scared their first day, right." Tonks said trying to make something plausible up on the spot.

"Yes." Remus said nodding his head feeling even more butterflies rise in his stomach.

"Well I figured I'd tell you how good of a teacher you were, to lighten the fear." She justified. "I mean, I actually paid attention and took notes! I never do that!" Tonks said, smiling.

"That's very nice to hear Ms. Tonks." He said trying to sound teacher-y to hide the happy excitement that she had paid attention to him all class, though he made it sound proud and kind and like a harsh sort of thing you might hear from Snape.

"Yeah… so see you later." Tonks said walking towards the back. When she was almost to the back she turned back around. "Oh, and professor." She said smiling.

"Yes." She said looking up once again still fighting back a blush.

"Call me _Tonks_." She said smirking and blushing slightly herself and she lightly tanned her skin to hide and grew her hair out over her cheeks so no one would see. Then she walked out.

Lupin and Tonks both let out a breath as they relaxed somehow tense in each other's presence… of course, in a good way. They both smiled unknowing what the other was doing. "Tonks." Lupin repeated. _I like her first name better…. Maybe Dora. NO! Lupin, she's a student._ He battled with him self then he smirked. _But I do like the sound of Dora_.

(AN: Ok! So I decided that there will be one more chap before I post the chap that started this whole fic! It was going to be chapter 3 but I think it'll be chapter 4 now and I'll have a conversation I the library! Thanks for reading! And remember reviews are always loved! Thanks! 3 You're (trying to be) Faithful Author CrystalClearClphaba444)


	3. Mauraders Map

A/N: sorry for the long wait! I have a ton of school work and the school play going on. I don't have a lead in it but it's a lot more work then being a lead in most plays so we've got a lot! It's not a musical but it has music and dancing! I have no life right now but I'm going to make the next chap soon because it's already mostly typed.

* * *

**Mauraders Map**

Tonks walked into the library managing to trip once on her way there. She grabbed a random book off the shelves and made her way to the table basically reserved for her and her friends. She heard a loud slap and smirked, she was now reassured her friends were there.

"Having issues Shay?" Tonks asked walking to the black haired Ravenclaw, who also happened to be the only girl as Hogwarts as clumsy as she was even if she was a Prefect, that was now splayed on the floor of the library. She smiled and reached out her hand to her blushing friend.

"Only small ones" Shayna said smiling back as she accepted and got up. 'So how's our favorite Professor this evening?" She asked teasingly.

"He fine from what I saw and heard." Tonks said glaring at her friends. The look didn't work though because her huge smirk and bright red cheeks that were slowly turning an orangey-brown color gave away her lack of angry feelings and her pile of embarrassed ones. Charlie and Leo laughed so loudly they got about 7 glares. This only made them all start laughing even louder.

"So to homework?" Leo asked as he was very uncharacteristically the last to laugh and the first to regain his composure. That was usually Shayna the "Perfect Prefect's" job.

"Come on L!" Shayna said still smiling. "Not even _I _Feel like homework eight now.  
She looked out the huge window next to the table." We should go outside or go explore or something!" She said pulling down and random book. The title read 'The Expert Guide to Tomfoolery'. "Guys look what I found." She said putting it in front of them.

"What a stupid name!" Charlie said whipping off some dust from the old ratty cover.

"Seriously." Tonks said smiling deviously. "Let's open it." She said flipping it to a page in the middle. There was some blank, old looking paper. "Weird." They all said in unison as Tonks picked it up. A new looking page of writing from what looked like 4 different people fell on to the table. On the top it had 4 names: Prongs, Padfoot, Mooney, and Wormtail.

"Who are they?" Leo asked sounding slightly frightened.

"No idea! Here listen:" Tonks said picking up the paper and starting to read the first chunk from "Prongs". "_Either you are a grade 'A' idiot or you figured out that the Library would NEVER knowingly have a book like this. It that's you good job! You found the secret of how the Marauders did all their best tricks! And now it's your turn!' _Who are the Marauders?" Tonks said baffled.

"I've heard of them! They were a group of boys that came here about 9 years ago. They were amazing at pulling pranks. Some of their tricks are still used today, even by Peeves! Their actually only about 11 years older then us. About the same age and Professors Snape and Lupin. And there was a rumor that they were illegal Animegi." Shayna said excitedly. Tonks winced slightly at the thought of Snape; her worst enemy as far as teachers went, in the same group as Lupin, the most handsome man she'd ever seen who she liked a lot. "And we hold the key to their genius!" Shayna said absolutely glowing now as she talked out all her information.

"Here, give me that!" Charlie said reading the part by "Padfoot" "'So before anything else stay secret and give yourselves codenames! It's the best way to be unknown or just be cool.'" They all laughed at the last part. "I like this Padfoot guy!" Charlie said still chuckling.

"It says nicknames so let's make them." Tonks said smiling. "Charlie you should be Red Dragon!" She said and they all agreed. It fit well with is hair and love of dragons but no one would guess it was part of his character and not just some stupid made up fun.

Charlie choose next. "Ok but Shay you have to be ummmm…" he said thinking. "Bell Owl." He decides the rest looked very confused so he explained. "For her Bell voice and her smarts." He said proudly. They all agreed with this so she was now Bell Owl.

"Leo's has to be Lion Pup. For his Loyalty and his name." She said looking at Leo. They all knew that other then the fact that the sorting hat had made him a Huffelpuff he would have been a great Gryffindor if he had a bit more dare in him.

"But what about Tonks?" He asked not being able to figure out a name for her.

"I know a name for me! Mirage." She said changing her skin to a dark Arabian color, her short blond heir hair to long and white, and her currently light blue eyes to a sparkling black. "Get it."

They all laughed at how perfect it actually was and decided to continue reading.

Shay took the paper now. "I want to read now." She said smiling and looking at it. "'I get to tell you the information on how to use our little map. To work it you must all put your wand points on the map and say the words 'We solemnly swear that we are up to no good. To make all this disappear do the same but say "Mischief managed."' It will spring to life. We made it almost impossible to get caught and the only things not on there are the Chamber of Secretes and The Room of Requirement. The two rooms we never found. Teachers' names are easily seen. Be careful with this! Even if you are prefect or Head boy like Prongs or I were please don't give it to a teacher. This is very special and is ONLY to be used for good." Said the part written by Mooney Shayna smirked at how he sounded a little like her. "So one of the Marauders was a prefect and another was Head boy? Cool." She said handing it to the only person who hadn't read, Leo.

"Please do as we say and if you will not put it back for other generations. Have fun and be safe." was all poor Leo got from Wormtail. He really hadn't wanted to read any ways. It was signed the Marauders with each name in each handwriting.

"Let's try this thing out!" Tonks and Charlie said in unison. They all put their wands too the paper Shayna too excited to feel danger so Leo was the last to place his wand tip on. Tonks counted on her fingers 3…2…1. And they all said "We solemnly swear that we are up to no good." In unison very quietly and ink came rushing over the paper. They read the front. '"_The Marauders Map_.'" Shayna read breathlessly, a smile plastered on her face.

Tonks quickly opened it up looking all over. They all made 'ohhs' and 'ahhhs' at the proper times in a partly joking manner. Tonks' eyes were drawn to the DADA room. "Mooney?" She read allowed earning her a stare from Shayna.

"What where?" Shay asked looking all over for the Marauders name.

"There in the Defense Against the Dark Arts Office." Charlie said finding it. They were all too excited to ask Tonks why she was looking there or to teas her. "Come on." Shayna said before dashing off to the office to meet the Marauder. They all followed quickly running out of the library and into the hall.

They were to the classroom on the other side of the castle in record time with record amounts of trips and noise, it was so much lower rates on all but speed and time then they'd ever done. They were all panting by the time they reached the door. "Is he still there Tonks?" Shay said looking back at her. Tonks looked at the map.

"Yep." She said pointing to the map and muttering "Mischief managed." Before folding it up and walking in with the others.

They walked in and to Tonks' pleasure and the rests' displeasure the only person there was Professor R.J. Lupin.

"Sorry Professor. They all said in unison. Charlie, Shayna, and Leo looked dismayed and Tonks looked rather happy.

"Looking for someone?" he asked looking at the students with a smile. Specifically at Tonks who had not changed her Arabian look yet. She noticed this and instantly changed back. "No sir." She said clutching the invisible map.

Lupin heard the crinkle and got a flash of the paper in Tonks' hand. He looked to Shayna, who was still holding the book and walked towards her. "May I see you book?" He asked curiously looking at the familiar red leather cover with golden writing on it.

"Oh no! I still have the book." Shayna whispered to the others before turning back to the professor at his question. "Sure sir." She said smiling kindly with a bit of confusion in her features and voice and handed him the book.

"Well I haven't seen this in a while." He said drifting into memories of before the war with James, Sirius, Lily, and Peter. As he thought of James, Lily, and Sirius he felt a pang of sorrow for their Fates. Two dead and one falsely accused. Anger was all he felt towards Peter. He looked to the students who reminded him so much of his friends and all he said was "So you found the map. How do you like it?"

* * *

A/N: I'll do more with this in the next chap, probably a flashback or something. It'll be fun and we're getting closer the imminent fluff that my stories always have. 


	4. The song

A/N: www

A/N: /watch?vIeWW-kEqjDs ok so there are probably tons of people out there like me who, when they see a song fic have to hear the song with it. So here's a link to the song. Some of the lyrics have been changed to match the place I'm putting. Originals are "Girlfriends I've had plenty but none like Ms. Mackenzie." And all the "his"s and "he"s are "her"s and "She"s and well it's in the song you'll be able to tell what I messed up.

Tonks was sitting in Professor Lupin's class. Once again she was sitting in front. People were starting to wonder about her. She was not exactly the most un-talked about kid in school anyways but it had gotten even worse this year and they were only a month in. Then she remembered a song she'd heard over the summer. She almost laughed thinking about how true all the parts were except the teacher liking her back part.

His voice is echoed in my mind  
I count the days till he is mine  
Can't tell my friends cos they will laugh  
I love a member of the staff

I fight my way to front of class  
To get the best view of his ass  
I drop a pencil on the floor  
He bends down and shows me more….

That's what I go to school for  
Even though it is a real bore  
You can call me crazy  
I wish that he craved me  
That's what I go to school for  
Even though it is a real bore  
Boyfriends I've had plenty  
None like Mister Lupin  
That's what I go to school for  
That's what I go to school for

So he may be twenty-nine

But that doesn't bother me…….

Ok so the rest of it was a little unlike her situation but hey most of it was. Let's face it she liked her young attractive Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. There was an 11 year gap though. That was one of the few things that bothered her. She knew that even if he did like her back that would hold him back a lot.

Remus had assigned them some in-class work to do as he sat at his desk. He grinned as he heard the song that his favorite student (for many reasons) was humming. He assumed the song had no meaning to her but it did to him, and it was because of her it meant something. The song he knew was from the student's prospective. He though of the words after where she'd stopped humming:

Her boyfriend's going out of town  
I find a reason to go round

I climb a tree outside her dorm  
To make sure she is alone  
I see her in her underwear  
I can't help but stop and stare

Everyone that I teach all day knows I'm looking at you in a different way  
I guess that's why your marks are getting so high  
I can see those tell tale signs telling me that I was on your mind  
I could see that you want it more when you told me that I'm what you go to school for  
I'm what you go to school for

She's packed her bag it's in the trunk  
Looks like she's picked herself a hunk  
We drive past school to say goodbye  
My friends they can't believe their eyes….

He'd changed some of the words in his mind before reminding himself that he couldn't think of a student like that no matter how attractive she happened to be, so he continued with the real words subconsciously thinking of what it would be like if she felt the same. He'd mentally smack himself knowing none of his thoughts were true. She was a beautiful young Hogwarts student with an age of sixteen and he was a geekey young DADA professor at the age of twenty seven.

He shook the though away for a few reasons. One, because he realized how uncharacteristic of him they were that he would be thinking of something that broke the law. Even though he had been a Maurader James and Serius had been the ones who mainly broke the rules, he had just been the one to make up the planes to make it so they didn't get caught. And two, because he knew how much Serius would kill him for looking at his baby second cousin like that.

They both looked up at the same time and for a moment their eyes locked. Both blushed at the thoughts that each had been having about the other just a few minutes earlier. Tonks looked down to her paper and Remus returned to his notes refusing to think about the other as best as they could for the rest of class.

Remus called their attention just before it was time for lunch. "Students." He said loudly pulling the students from their papers as he spoke to the combination of all the houses. "For next class please read pages 200-210 on Boggarts. It will be very useful to you." He dismissed the class and watched as each student scuffled around. He gently put his hands together and rubbed the back of his hand where there was a scar from the recent war. He Sat down and looked to his papers just as Tonks had looked up at him one last time before finding the other members of her little group of friends and run off to lunch.

Charlie was waiting at the back of the class already with Shayna and Leo. The group of friends all looked at Tonks as she walked up to them and Shayna immediately locked arms with her lavender haired friend.

"So you fancy the new teacher?" Charlie said jokingly after the huge door to the DADA Classroom had closed behind them.

"No whatever gave you that idea?" Tonks said amazingly cool and innocent for her normal terrible lying skills. And they walked to lunch all the while talking and Tonks thinking about her new Professor. She though back to last night in the class room. Last night when she had spent all of her free time in his office even after her friends had left.

--Flash Back-- (Told from both POV at times)

"The map? YOU WERE A MAURADER?!" Shay said with bright blue eyes as big as saucers. How could this rule following Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts be a figure of pure trouble and mischief like the Marauders had been prided to be?

Tonks smirked at the though of the dark haired man wondered though these halls as a teen having no purpose but to cause trouble. "Which one were you Professor?' She asked intent on finding out the answer.

"I was Mooney." He said proudly. Thinking on his days with Sirius, James, Peter, and Lily. He had a twinge of pain and longing for the past. Before James and Lily had dies, before Peter proved what kind of a man he really was, how he was not worthy of the title of Marauder. Most of what he missed though was spending time to the person he'd been closest to, his best mate, Sirius.

"Hey Professor Who all was in the Marauders?" Charlie asked curiously. Everyone agreed they wanted to know and nodded accordingly, especially Tonks. All of them looked with wide eyes at their professor begging for answers for their favorite professor, who now proved his worth of that post even more so.

"Well there was a boy named James Potter who of course you all know," He heard their gasps that such a well known person would be in that little band of mischief. "though Lily, his wife was not in the group she might as well have been after our 6th year. James and Lily were inseparable, He went by Prongs." He continues through all of the questions he could see in their heads. He looked directly at Tonks as he talked for some reason. He watched her hair go from its previous color to a stark white color. He wounded what that color meant.

"Then there was Peter Pettigrew. He had the fitting name of Worm Tail, the little rat." he mumbled the last part. Of course the students would not know all that he did about the supposedly dead Marauder but he had his hunches, Sirius was too good of a man to commit the crimes of which he was accused.

"Then there was another famous person who to us was Padfoot but to you is Sirius Black." He readied himself for questions but was confused when Tonks face dropped and looked away. He watched as each of them turned to the young Metamorphmages.

"Tonks Your cousin was a Marauder." He heard Leo say as each of the respective students looked at her in a different way. Charlie looked amazed, Shayna looked kindly sympathetic and Leo was just plain shocked and disturbed.

"You're Sirius' Cosine?" He said amazed to finally meet the young girl Sirius had been so proud of, the mischievous little ball of color that he'd seen so many pictures of.

"Second cosine!" She corrected. She didn't actually believe that the man that had been so kind and loving to her could kill anyone but she had to keep up pretences for her friends and for Remus. She hated that he would possibly believe them but she couldn't help but believe he did. She watched his face fall slightly. Remus couldn't believe Sirius' favorite little cosine or well favorite cousin's daughter, could believe he killed.

"Well then." He said sobering up and feeling a twinge of pain at that hatred that was well portrayed in her voice. "I now have a question for you. What were your names?" He asked putting back up his proud demeanor. Just because the beautiful prize didn't think his best mate innocent the rest of the group deserved proper treatment.

Tonks saw the change in his demeanor but said nothing, though she remembered herself to mention it later. "I'm Mirage Shay's Bell Owl Leo's Lion Pup, and Charlie's Red Dragon. We'll probably shorten them though." She looked at him only as the rest of the group agreed.

"Interesting choices." He said wondering about all of them in their own way. He saw Tonks watching him but he left it be. It would confuse him too much or even give him hope if he thought on it too hard, he wouldn't let that happen.

Charlie looked at the clock. "Oh shoot I have a meeting with McGonagall!" He said realizing it was free period.

"Ugh! I need to go to Sprout for tutoring! Hay Leo didn't you have a detention today?" Shay said also realizing it was free period.

Leo's eyes grew three times "Shit!" She whispered and rushed off. They all looked confused until Shayna got a look of realization. "It was with Snape!" She explained.

On that mark they all started to laugh, even Remus. He remembered Severus and Snivvelus from school. He had almost felt bad for Snape, but there was so much that was unlikable about Snape it was impossible to like him too much. "You coming Tonks?" Charlie asked as they started to walk out.

"Not right now k? I'll meet you later." She said still looking at the professor with a smile on her face from Leo's antics. He was petrified of Snape.

Remus looked at the student with chant in his head reminding him that the beautiful Miss Tonks, or Dora as she was now in his head, He heard the door shut and turned to the side. "It there something I can do for you miss Tonks?" he asked trying to sound detached and not think about her thoughts on Sirius.

"Professor do you think my cousin's guilty?" She asked cautiously and almost skittishly. She didn't want to him to think he was but she wanted to know. "Tell the truth.

"Truthfully, no! I don't! Sirius was too loyal, he could never do that!" Remus said almost coldly. But he got an answer he didn't expect.

"Oh thank goodness!" Tonks said sounding relieved. She was ecstatic; she didn't need to lei or pretend to him. She loved her memories of her cousin; she wanted him to like them too.

"Why do you?" Lupin asked instantly turning to face her and walking closer. He was slightly confused at her opposite behavior from the cold tone just a minute or two ago.

"Of course not! None of my family does, cousins and aunts not included! I don't even think they do!" She said smiling at him happily. She was free to ask her next question without restraint now. "Professor, could you tell me about him? I mean I know a little but I am sure you have stories I mean you were one of his best friends!" She said as if he needed reminding.

"On one condition." He said smirking; he wanted to tell her if she wanted to know." You have to call me Remus when not around the others." He said almost venturing into a flirtatious tone.

"Only if you promise to drop the formalities!" She shot back in an exceedingly flirtatious manner.

"Nymphadora it is then!" She said matching her tone with one that was only slightly less.

"No! I hate that name _Professor_" she said in a banterish tone.

"What did I say about the Professors?" he shot back with a similar tone.

"Well I hate_ that_ name!" She responded just as quick.

"Then how's 'Dora?" he shot not thinking. He'd only ever mentioned the name in his head before and now he was asking her.

Her entire face was instantly bright red. "Oh I ummm well…. I like it! A lot." Did he think that up? She'd never heard it before. 'Stop flattering yourself Tonks! He's a teacher! An intelligent, handsome, witty Professor! Why would he spend his time thinking about you?' she said as if he needed reminding.

"On one condition." He said smirking; he wanted to tell her if she wanted to know." You have to call me Remus when not around the others." He said almost venturing into a flirtatious tone.

"Only if you promise to drop the formalities!" She shot back in an exceedingly flirtatious manner.

"Nymphadora it is then!" She said matching her tone with one that was only slightly less.

"No! I hate that name _Professor_" she said in a banterish tone.

"What did I say about the Professors?" he shot back with a similar tone.

"Well I hate_ that_ name!" She responded just as quick.

"Then how's 'Dora?" he shot not thinking. He'd only ever mentioned the name in his head before and now he was asking her.

Her entire face was instantly bright red. "Oh I ummm well…. I like it! A lot." Did he think that up? She'd never heard it before. 'Stop flattering yourself Tonks! He's a teacher! An intelligent, handsome, witty Professor! Why would he spend his time thinking about you?' she reminded herself impatiently hoping that it would cast the blush out of her cheeks. Until she looked up and saw him blushing too. They locked eyes and gazed at each other. _'Well this is cliché!' _she thought but for once she didn't care about the corniness.

"Oh I'm uhhh glad!" She said smiling. "Well to the sorties shall we? Though I think it might be better if I tell you in my office! Someone's less likely to pop in and if they do they might hear a name they shouldn't." He said thinking it might be dangerous for anyone to hear.

"Yeah." She said following him to the small rather undecorated office. There was a small worn couch and she instantly sat down. He sat next to her and they were both on opposite ends of the couch. Then he started to speak, telling all of their old stories, some comedy, some romance, some adventure, some horror! They were all very interesting and Tonks found herself on the edge of her seat. Each story made her scoot closer to hear it. She ended almost on his lap after the last story for the night.

She yawned for the third time that story. "You should get to bed! We both have classes in the mourning." He chided since she looked like she was about to fall asleep on him. He would have loved that but he was unsure of what her reaction would be.

"Yeah you're right." Tonks sighed not wanting to run off yet. "I'll see you tomorrow Remus." She said smiling as she got up and walked to the door slowly.

"Tomorrow Dora." She said as he fall asleep on the couch, wht visions of her dancing in his head.


End file.
